This disclosure relates to copolycarbonate-polyesters, and in particular to copolycarbonate-polyesters having improved thermal stability, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonates derived from 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (“bisphenol A,” or “BPA”) are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide variety of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. 3,3-Bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-phenyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one (“BHPD”), as a dihydric phenol reactant, has also been used in the manufacture of polycarbonates. BHPD, alone or in combination with BPA, yields high heat polymers, that is, polymers having a high glass transition temperature (Tg). Use of BHPD in the manufacture of polyesters also leads to polymers having high Tg, but the process is very sensitive, and the polyesters often have significantly lower flow than polycarbonates with the same Tg. While current high heat polymers are suitable for their intended purposes, there nonetheless remains a need in the art for additional high heat polymers that have improved properties, as well as methods for their manufacture.